Dominatrix
by Irrelevancy
Summary: After The Mistress Always Spanks Twice. Ryan finds the fun in messing with his partner's weakness for doms. Rated M for mature ideas, and explicit slash. :  Ryan/Esposito


**A/N: I somehow JUST realized... that I didn't have any of my Castle fanfiction on ffn. They were all on livejournal. Wow. The crime that shocked America, indeed.**

**So now, I present to the selected few who haven't had the luck of finding www. community. livejournal. com/ castle _ slash, my gathering of Castle slashfics.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? You don't like mint-flavored ice cream?"

Esposito scowled. His partner actually had the nerve to sound _affronted_, the hypocrite. "So? You don't like Rocky Road, and you don't see me going off about it."

"Yeah, but I've actually tried Rocky Road before," Ryan replied, as if he was trying to explain to a kindergartner why two plus two did not equal fish. "You, on the other hand, don't even give it a chance." There was a small pause as if he was contemplating something. "You don't like a lot of stuff."

"There's only so many things in the world a guy can like," Esposito shrugged, valiantly battling his locked door with his keys. The damn thing apparently developed a vendetta against opening like it's supposed to in its master's absence. "Plus, I like lots of things too."

"...Like dominatrixes."

Finally! The door gives in and swings open, allowing the two detectives entry to the safe abode of Javier Espo-

"Wait, _what_?"

First he looks affronted, now he goes for innocence. Damn. Kevin Ryan may be a hell of a bad liar, but his acting skills weren't what one would call 'bad'. "Am I wrong?"

"Of course you're wrong!" Esposito yelped as he stepped through the threshold, backing up against the wall to allow his partner entry. Even in the dim light, he could see the grin plastered across Ryan's face. Of course Kevin wouldn't be mature enough to let that afternoon's incident go. Of course not.

"I dunno, Esposito..." Ryan sang, pulling off his shoes and shedding his jacket as Esposito did the same, albeit in a more frustrated manner. "You seemed pretty... _enticed_ when you were talking to that woman..."

Fine. If Ryan wanted to play coy, he'd play right along. Esposito turned towards his partner, so they faced off in the dark hallway, Javier glaring, Kevin smiling.

"Jealous?" he practically spat, expecting Ryan to turn away with a loud denial, and everything would be back to normal. But, as the expected usually fails to happen, only the unexpected could happen.

"Maybe," he heard Ryan whisper before a sudden tug on his necktie sent him reeling forwards, lips crashing into Kevin's. With the element of surprise with him, Ryan managed to gain the upper hand and shoved his partner down and back to the wall, knees straddling his hips. His hand still gripping hard on Esposito's tie, he ravished Javier's mouth for a good long minute before pausing for breath. By this time, Esposito was anything but sensible, and was barely staying upright along the slippery floor. At this close range, Ryan could see the other's face clearly, and suddenly understood what Javier meant when he said Kevin looked "absolutely delicious". Ryan leaned in again, so his lips were just hair's breath away from Esposito's.

"Probably," he breathed huskily. Esposito blinked, as if waking up, and leaned forward that last semi-centimeter, capturing kiss-bruised lips between his own, sucking and pulling, nibbling gently, then licking away the pain. Beneath palms that rested on the now-sweaty back of Ryan, Javier felt Kevin trembling at his ministrations. He's always had that effect on Ryan, for reasons even Esposito himself couldn't comprehend. Somehow, when in his arms, even when he doesn't do anything, Kevin could miraculously melt into putty anytime-

"Nuh uh, Espo... No way..."

-except for, apparently, tonight. With amazingly deft movements, Ryan hauled Esposito onto his feet while simultaneously stripping himself of his tie. He also somehow backed the two up to the living room, where Javier was mercilessly shoved onto the arm of the black couch, legs spread, and Kevin kneeling between them all in the same second.

Or Esposito's mind was being slow today. He refused to believe his partner had gained ninja powers before him.

"Kev, wha-"

"You've been a very bad boy, _Javi_," Ryan interrupted. One pale finger traced its way down the inside of Esposito's thigh, brushing lightly agains the back of his knee. Though he'd never admit it later on, Javier jumped and maybe even squealed a bit at the touch. "Distracting me like that... You need to be punished..."

Esposito's eyes followed the path of the moving finger up his other leg, nearer and nearer to where he needs the touch the most. "What do you mean puni-"

"Don't talk back," Kevin snapped. The hand was gone, moments before contact, and Javier could barely stifle a groan at the lost. Even if Ryan was truly mad just a second ago, he was nowhere near that emotional zone now. In fact, he looked like a cat in a tubful of cream at the moment, gazing up lustily through half-lidded eyes at his partner. Instinctively, Esposito's hand started to inch towards his pants, hoping for relief. To his surprise, Ryan slapped the hand away with a glare (he didn't know what surprised him more - the slap or Kevin Ryan _glaring_). The Irish detective stood up with a huff, putting both hands at Esposito's shoulders and shoving him back, then crawling up on the couch arm in between Javier's legs. "Did I say you could touch yourself?"

"Kev, you-" he tried, but was cut off yet again.

"No, Javier, I didn't." Though his hands were inches away from Esposito's ears and his knee even closer than that to his groin, Kevin seemed to refuse to touch Javier. This very thought sent horror to Esposito's mind, and - strangely - a wave of heavy arousal down south. Esposito gulped heavily, and Ryan blinked when he noticed why, frown instantly turning into a coy smirk.

"Alright, Javi," he started, straightening up and offering Esposito a hand, hoisting him up so they were back at the same positions again. "I'll give you one more chance. _Don't move_."

After waiting a second to make sure Javier wouldn't move (couldn't move was more like it, with just how close Kevin's lips were to his erection straining against his pants), Ryan nodded with a satisfied smile, and started unzipping Esposito's pants.

_With his teeth._

This time, Esposito simply couldn't stifle his moan at the inexplicably erotic image of Kevin, hovering above his groin, releasing his member from confinement. He had chosen a good day to go commando, and he swore he could've came right then just by the intent way Ryan stared at his cock. Slowly, fingertips rested on one side of his heated erection, while lips closed in over the other side, kissing a wet path up to the head, where Ryan languidly licked his way down to the base, breathing against his balls.

It was a slow kind of torture, the kind designed to drive you mad with desire rather than kill you, and, somehow, if they were in the 1200s, Kevin Ryan would be head inquisitor.

"Ke... vin..." he choked. Ryan blinked, and met his eyes from below, temporarily stopping in all motion. Esposito hissed loudly and arched his back, eyes screwed tightly shut.

"Yes?"

"I... I need..."

"Need what?" Ryan had the _gall_ to stand up completely, bracing both his hands on Javier's knees, and leaned in close to his lover's face. "Tell me, Javi, or I won't know what you want..."

"...Kevin...!"

"Javier...!" he imitated.

"KEVIN! GET ME OFF, RIGHT NOW, OR- OH FUCK!"

Before Esposito could finish the threat, Ryan ducked his head and suddenly deep-throated his cock. This resulted in a loud gasp, and - perhaps from all the teasing and holding off - immediate release. With a final yell of satisfaction, Javier emptied his load into Kevin's opened mouth, falling back on his comfortable, not road-kill couch, wanting for all the world to just fade out and let him rest...

When he finally came down from his post-coital high, Ryan was still choking. For the longest time, Esposito stared at his partner's back as he shook with coughs, one hand at his mouth, the other on the floor. He kept staring, and staring, and staring...

And realized Ryan was laughing instead of choking. Laughing all the oxygen out of his body, probably, how his cheeks flushed a dark crimson, palpable even in the bad lighting.

"You're laughing at me," Esposito somehow said in astonishment. In the midst of his laughter, Kevin managed to shake his head a couple of times for no. "Then why are you laughing then?"

"And... and you said... you didn't like... dominatrixes...!" Ryan gasped out between breaths. Javier paused to take in the accusation, and scowled.

"That's it. Kevin Ryan, you are so dead..."

"Just like your fetish for domi-"

"Will you never let that go?"

"Not in a million years, Javier Esposito. Not in a million years..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: My first ever Ryan/Esposito, not to mention CASTLE slashfic...**

**Review, please~? Be an author on ffn long enough, you learn to beg shamelessly.**


End file.
